


A Holiday Surprise

by murkhinh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkhinh/pseuds/murkhinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way from school a young girl stumbles across an odd little thing... a Police Box, and a wreath hanging merrily on the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a really cute DW fanart that sprouted the idea for this. I wrote it a while ago for a Creative Writing class. A type of new companion ficlet thing? I don't know.. Enjoy!

It was the last day of class before winter break. The small classroom buzzed with excitement; the chatter of travel plans and Christmas surprises rattled out of the twenty odd students’ gabbing mouths.All the while, one girl, quiet, shy… ordinary, sits alone in the corner and stares dreamily out the window. Bright eyes watching as the snow falls, the ordinary girl sits in her corner as the other students rush out of the room at the ring of that day’s bell. Stuck in her daze, even after the slowest of her peers waddles out of the room, the girl still sits, quiet and smiling, in her corner. It wasn't until much later, that the lights in the school begin to flick off and she hears her name, that she snaps back into boring, plain old reality. 

"Jane?" A wonderful child-like voice floats out from behind her.

Turning, she moves her attention to the voice of her substitute teacher. Odd fellow, she thinks. (I’m going to stop fixing the tense now, but you should be able to tell where to go from here) He wasn't much like any other teachers she'd had, though she didn't mind one bit. He was… different. He was definitely a unique character. His messy flop of hair fell over two deep, blue eyes that remind her of a lost, lonely child. There was spark of excitement, joy, and innocence… yet underneath all the fun and laughter, she saw the hollow, anguish that was so well hidden. He walks towards her, long, lanky legs spanning over the short length of floor between them. She smiles up at him in return to his bright, quizzical expression.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?"

"Shouldn't you be running off with the others? Home?" He seems to study her, trying to see past the quiet, withdrawn exterior.

"Oh," Jane looked around the room, finally realizing the absence of other students. She scrambled for her bag. "Sorr-, sorry. I tend to drift off. The snow, watching it is… It's nice"

"Really now?" He grins warmly, keeping a studious eye on the young girl.

"M-hmm." Jane nods, shifting in her spot. "I don't get along well with the other students, as you could probably tell, so I tend to just sit on my own and think about things."

"Naturally." Mr. Smith leans on the desk, sitting on the corner. Something changes about his expression, appearing almost as if he had a suddenly wonderful idea. 

"Yes. Other places, people, the stars, moons-" She shakes her head, laughing uncomfortably. "Never mind, I should be on my way."

He smiles at that and after a quick exchange of goodbye and well wishes, Jane rushes out of the door. She looks back to the classroom and with a swift shake of her head, she runs down the hall. Bundling herself up, muffler and all, she exits into the crisp, snowy lot. Breathing in the fresh, clean winter air, she sighs happily and makes her way over to the light. Crossing the street briskly, she turns onto the quiet side street and continues on her way.

Reaching the entrance to a small forest path, a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. Halting, Jane turns to the blue box. Transfixed in her spot, she sways slightly with the wind as her wide eyes take in the large, strangely beautiful Blue anomaly. Bag slipping slowly from her shoulder, it drops to the ground. Oblivious to her bags descent, the amazed girl takes a step towards the box. Then another. Looking around, checking for curious onlookers and seeing none, she shuffles through the snow in a clumsy and rushed manner. Stumbling, she reaches her hands out and braces herself against the oddly warm Blue… wood? Standing straight, her hand slowly slips from the old, worn door. A gentle hum emits from the inner workings. Jane steps back, taking the whole of the Box into her sight. She eyes the door quizzically, noticing the quaint little wreath hanging merrily on the front.

" _Police, public call, Box…_ What are you doing out here?" She studies the box closely, hesitantly rapping a fist on the wooden door.

Almost instantaneously a melody of; _clank_ , **crash** , _screech_ , **bang** , and _boom,_ ring out from inside the Box. Stumbling back, Jane watches the Police Box cautiously, uncertain of what to expect to roll out of the bluer than blue Box. As the noise died down, she moves closer. A step here, two of three steps there. And as she reaches a hand out to once again run her fingers along the warm wooden exterior, the door seems to throw itself open to reveal a mess of brown hair flopping gracefully onto the pale face of a one, Mr. Smith.

"Mr- Mr. Smith?" Jane tilts her head, looking in disbelief at her substitute teacher.

"Jane! Dear, little Jane." He all but leaps out of the Police Box. "Please, they call me the Doctor." 

She eyed the man quizzically. Uncertain if he was entirely _sane._

"I had hoped you would've stumbled up the TARDIS."

"TAR- the What?" She shook her head, taking a step back. 'The Doctor' straightened himself up, placing a finger on his chin.

"Those stars that you dream about... the planets?" 

Jane nodded.

"Would you like to see them?"

Laughing at this proposal, she slowly halted as she realized to sincerity behind it. "Wait- What do you mean?…You're _serious_. You can't be serious. You just ca-"

He stood aside and gestured for Jane to step into the so called TARDIS. Her breath was taken away as she stepped inside; for what was observed as an average sized Police Box from the outsidewas, in fact, much, much bigger on the inside. Stepping into the, near Ballroom sized… 

"What is this?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. TARDIS, for short." The Doctor moved from his stance by the doorway and went to stand beside Jane. "She is, I guess you could say, a time machine. She'll take you anywhere you want to go. Time, place, planet, galaxy. Anywhere in the universe, any universe really."

Jane stood in awe. Taking it all in, a smile spreads across her face; from ear to ear. Goosebumps raise on her skin, and her heart flutters.She could feel the Doctors breath tickling her ear and two hands rest on her shoulder. 

"Care to go on an adventure?"

Jane's attention whirled around, eyes now glued to the Doctors. "More than anything."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor leaped into action. Pressing buttons, and pulling leavers, he flew around the room.

"But, Doctor." Jane looked to the Doctor, peering around the central column. "Where are we going?"

"Not a question of where, little Jane.…" He stopped, smiling playfully at his new companion. 

Jane watched the Doctor closely, hanging on his every word, life flipped into chaos and excitement. Stepping beside him, she watched him working away and as the TARDIS began to make a sort of whooshing, whirring noise, he looked back down at her.

"…but _when_."

 

 


End file.
